OVERVIEW ABSTRACT The California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC), located at the University of California, Davis, requests supplemental funds to the base operating grant #P51-OD011107. Currently in the 58th year of operation, the CNPRC serves a range of NIH-supported investigators and industry partners nationwide. From inception through the current year, the CNPRC has been highly responsive to the research community by providing high quality animals, facilities, tools, and services driven by the intellectual infrastructure of the Core Scientists in the service of our Mission: ?To improve human health and quality of life through support of exceptional nonhuman primate research programs?. The supplemental funds requested fits within the following Specific Aims: (1) Conduct state-of-the-art research and scientifically contribute to the understanding and treatment of human disease with nonhuman primate models across the age spectrum, (2) Provide exceptional nonhuman primate expertise and services to investigators at the local, regional, and national levels to advance NIH-supported research excellence, (3) Mentor and train the next generation of translational investigators with nonhuman primate expertise, and (4) Ensure the highest standards of responsible conduct of research and animal care. We will continue to emphasize team science aimed at major human health problems across the lifespan, with the goal of moving beyond traditional interdisciplinary efforts to true convergence on the research problems being addressed. Support is requested to support the Biobehavioral Assessment (BBA) Program as an Animal Resource. This program is crucial to our ongoing research efforts focused on health across the lifespan.